Pacis Vel Chaos
by Shimata
Summary: Was Saber really gone from Earth? What if she didn't died but had her wish granted? What if she went back to Fuyuki City, not as a Servant, but as a human being?
1. Thy Sword is Thy Shield

**Disclaimer: Fate/ stay night does not belong to me. It belongs solely to TYPE-MOON, the creators of this game and Tsukihime.**

----------

_Pacis Vel Chaos_

The sun bathed both of us in pure light as it was rising behind me. A gust of wind blew past our bodies, chilling our bones to the very bone. It was inevitable, that this would happen once the Holy Grail, the source of energy that grants the winner of the massive bloodbath his wish, was destroyed. I would disappear, from this time, from this planet, from life itself. The warm, golden rays started to shine though my armor. This dream of mine will soon come to an end.

"I need to tell you something before I go."

The words flowed though my head as this will be the only time I will utter these words. This dream, all these experiences I've had, all these people that I've met. If this is really a dream, then these words were the last words of this fairy tale. I spoke softly, into the brightening dawn,

"Shirou…I love you."

My vision blurred as my mind was whisked away with the next wind. I can only recall Shirou looking at me with the expression when I was first summoned by him, in the waning moonlight, but it was different. He was smiling...

----------

"_King Arthur… I will call for reinforcements. Please stay here."_

A voice… It pierced through the darkness, making me awake from my slumber, one that I will regain soon. I'm in a lush forest, with the air crisp with the morning dew along with the smell of iron wafting in the air. A man was kneeling a few feet away from me, his mount calm and steady. My mind cleared and the fogginess disappeared.

'Bedivere.'

I could only whisper his name as he gasped with surprise.

"You have regained consciousness?"

"Yes."

I spoke after a moment's silence.

"I had a dream."

He replied, with doubt in his eyes.

"A dream?"

I replied.

"Yes. I do not see dreams often. It was an invaluable experience."

He stood next to me, his smile radiating with the same air as the peaceful forest around us.

"Then please rest without any worries. If you close your eyes, you will have the continuation of your dream."

Those words started a flicker of hope in my darkening mind.

"The continuation of my dream? Will I see the same dream again?"

I blurted out before I could stop myself. Bedivere was amused by this and replied.

"Yes, I have experienced this before. If you wish for it enough…"

My body felt light after he spoke. My eyes became hard enough to open.

"I see… You are very knowledgeable about this…"

I smiled, one that will fade very soon.

"Bedivere, take Excalibur, and throw it into the lake past the hill over there. Report to me what you have seen after you've done this."

I pointed towards the direction where the hill was, with my breath growing heavier and heavier with every word. He bowed, and rode with his white steed towards the hill with my trusted sword by his side. He came back two times, and reported that the sword was thrown in the lake, and that there was nothing except the winds and the waves. I told him to do it again. After the third time, he said that after he thrown it into the center of the lake, the Lady in the Lake had raised the holy sword into the heavens, never to be seen again.

"I see. Be proud of yourself. You have listened to my orders."

Tears started to emerge in Bedivere's eyes, his face covered with misery. My body became heavy, with the flame of my soul began to extinguish. The urge to rest once more overcame me and I did not fight it. I spoke to him one last time, before I ran out of energy.

"Bedivere."

"My King."

"My slumber this time…"

"…might be…"

"…_a bit long_…"

I felt my voice trailed away, and closed my eyes, succumbing to my fate, hoping to see my scabbard once again. My only paradise in this sinned world.

"Shirou…"

----------

The wing gusted though the forest as King Arthur closed her eyes. The body that was once so labored, the body that led many to their deaths and leaded the country of Great Britain to its glory, was released from it's duties and laid peacefully on the crimson stained grass. Bedivere stared at his King and smiled. The face that was once devoid of any human emotion was overflowing with a radiance that would never be matched. She was happy.

"Do you behold, King Arthur…the continuation of your dream?"

The forest knew the answer to the question, as the wind blew across the trees and the flowers. The everlasting blue skies became brighter as the sun shown on Arthur – no, Arturia Pendragon's, resting body.

"Hic Jacet Arturus Rex Quondam Rexque Futurus. Here lie's Arthur, the Once and Future King." Bedivere's voice rang thoughout the forest, mourning one whose life was truly glorious.

The death was accepted by many and will continue to be told throughout the ages. By time, there won't be a single person that wouldn't know of the mighty king who rode along the setting sun with the holy sword, Excalibur. The dream gradually goes to a close as the curtains have been drawn and the story has ended. However, Arturia's story was an exception to this fairy tale…

----------

"…Arthur. No, Arturia Pendragon. You must be tired from the trip. Wake."

...Where am I? Everywhere as I can see, I could only distinguish white everywhere, where the only object that was out of place was the throne that I was sitting on along with my intact armor, which has no trace of blood or wounds. Am I in Avalon? It has to be…

"No, you are not in Avalon. You are in Empyrean, the highest plane of heaven. Only those who did divine deeds or did atrocious sins are accepted into this holy place to be judged. You, however, are both." The mystical voice boomed throughout the empty void.

Both? How is that possible? I did nothing to disgrace neither my honor nor my soul!

"We know that fact. You lead your army towards victory every single time. You had given up your humanity in order to prevent your country's citizens from misery. Along with the holy sword that we had given you, Arturia Pendragon, your legend will be always mentioned of. However… you had destroyed the holy object at which everyone on the planet Earth had looked upon as a holy object. One that has great potential. You know what am I talking about, yes?"

Only one object recalled in my mind. The Holy Grail.

"Of course, what other object am I talking about?"

In my defense, the so called holy object was contaminated with pure darkness, one that nearly took my Master's life!

"Yes, this is why your case is quite…a peculiar one. The Holy Grail that you had destroyed was the embodiment of human desires, other known as the seven deadly sins. We had nothing to do with the construction of the contaminated fake. Regardless, the power that was stored inside the fake Holy Grail was from us, sacrificing many lives for our folly."

So…what do you mean?

"We, as in everyone in this high court that are present, grant you two wishes. One for every time that you have destroyed the Holy Grail, as compensation for your misery that you had experienced in the past. This will be granted by the true and pure Holy Grail. You know its existence, yes? You, Arturia Pendragon, had seen the true form of the sacred object with your very eyes, along with the other members of the Round Table. Now, you shall witness its power. What do you want to be granted?"

My heart had raced with desire, as if bursting from my chest. I had decided already, even before you had told me of this miracle.

"Yes. You want to go back to Japan, in the same time and same dimension where the Fifth Holy Grail War took place, Fuyuki City?"

Yes. My heart had already determined this from the start. I wish to be with Shirou Emiya.

"Your wish…is granted. We will take care of any trivial matter that concerns your being in that particular time plane. Your citizenship is prepared and you will be known as a legitimate human being living in the pacific nation called Japan as a citizen born in England. You have no qualms, yes?

Of course not. I thank you and everyone that make this poor soul very happy. I kneel to you.

"We are flattered. Now go."

My mind went blank and I fell asleep again… Seems like I do this quite often, I'm afraid.

----------

"You let her go without punishment? That is outrageous!"

"That is not the case. She gave up her own 'time' to protect her citizen's smiles from faltering. But she was never rewarded, never praised, always feared. She was an outcast of society the moment she drew the sword from the stone. Never changed, always the same, immortality is not a blessing but a sin. Is that not enough reasons to grant her wish in our expense? Well, Kay? You are a member of the high court and have to judge with order and justice, not with your personal opinion!" A slam resonated in the room.

There was no answer. The voice spoke again.

"You saw her, right? You never knew that King Arthur was a woman. I did, when I saw her with her last breath. If you did, you would had treated her differently, thought of her differently and you might have not even listened to her! But she never revealed that she was, in fact, a women. She took responsibility for you! For Britannia! She had the country on her arms, holding her back since she was a slave for them! Always thinking what to order, always making battle plans! Now she had changed, haven't I told you! " Another thump rang throughout the area.

"Yes, you make a valid point. However, you might have judged with justice but you also ruled with your heart, isn't that right, Bedivere?"

The voice went silent.

"However, we cannot overlook that Arturia was only granted one wish. She didn't even need the second. If we dispose of it, massive amounts of magical energy would go on our rampage. It would take many centuries to regain power over the order of the delicate balance of the universe."

Another voice rose up. "You speak the truth, Merlin. I shall use the leftover for my own benefit. I shall go back to Earth to…push her forward. I didn't go there for such a long time; I almost forgot the majestic sights."

A chorus of dismay ensued.

"What!? You must be kidding!"

"Why should you, of all people, go back to that planet? You've already caused enough commotion when you were alive!"

"Can't you just leave her alone? After all, she is your…"

"QUIET!"

All of the council members stood still. Merlin spoke.

"The woman known as Saber is already softening up, regaining her human emotions, which was once impossible. If perfection is a flaw, then her flaws are perfection itself. You shall have your wish granted. In addition, you shall have the same benefits as Arturia. Do you have any problems with this?"

"No, I am already pleased with this."

"Now go."

A flash of white light immersed the cloaked council member, leaving no traces that she was there. After a moment's silence, Bedivere spoke again.

"I guess all is fair in love and war." he said, that was briefly followed by a sigh.

----------

Author's Note: Well, this chapter turned out quite nicely. I hope I've met the expectations of those F/SN readers that wanted a good end/ those that were outraged that Saber (Arturia Pendragon) died in the end. Don't worry, she won't die...I think. Just kidding. Who was the cloaked person that also got her wish granted? I'm not telling you, but I'll give you a hint. She's a fairy. If you do enough research, you will find out who it is. If you have any comments about my story or just wanted to critisize, please do so. However, I won't read those that start off with "His power level is over nine thousand!". Until then, Ja ne!

~ Shimata


	2. Chapter 1: Pacis Vel Chaos?

Chapter 1: Pacis Vel Chaos?

"…_Sampai_…Sampai…Wake up…"

"_Urgg_…_ten more minutes_…"

"You have to wake up, Sampai. It's already time for you to wake up."

"Ok…Just get out of the room so I could change."

An immediate response.

"Ok." With that, the purple haired girl named Sakura walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I get out of bed, fold up my futon, brush my teeth, change into school cloths and stretch for five minutes. My usual routine for five years. There was only one change to it.

"Good morning, Saber."

I called out to the soft lion plushy that was on top of my desk, looking at me as if it wants a hug. It was the only thing that Saber left behind, a precious memento that will always remind me of the Fifth Holy Grail War that happened a year ago.

The sunlight bursts though the curtains as I opened them, dancing throughout the room like a lively medley, and with that, went out of the room.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Hi."

"Good morning, Shirou."

"Morning, Oni-chan!"

Ilya, Fujimura-sensei and Rin sat around the table, hyper as ever, waiting for breakfast to be served. Sakura was cooking today as always and I sat down, gathering my focus to the television. Meanwhile, I was still absorbing all of these facts since one year could change people a lot.

Ilya von Einzbern. She turned out to be a child prodigy when she enrolled in Homurabura Gakuen, as the top of her class. Her fragile body, as a Homunculus, was held together by a series of magical potions that Rin had made during her trips to Europe. Now, she would have the lifespan of a normal human being. Recently, she told me that she was my stepsister, the daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. This alone gave me hope that I was reunited with my 'family'. She's living in my house as her family acknowledged me as her current guardian, seeing that I had protected her many times.

Fujimura-sensei. She didn't change at all during this time. The only change that anybody would realize was that she finally got her driver's license. This, alone, gave her the additional nickname of 'Cheetah' among the school's staff and students. When you add her driving with her hyperactive attitude, you get plenty of chaos and a ticket. Plus the added detriment of having a scar in your mind for the rest of your life.

Rin and Sakura. They have resolved their differences and loved each other as sisters after the Holy Grail War ended ever since. Rin went back into her mansion after fixing it and has a better personality. She would go on trips to England or Asia, looking for sources of magical energy and ingredients for potions to increase her magical powers. It was also a surprise that Sakura was Rider's Master. Knowing that there was a Master cooking for me during the war and the fact that she would kill me anytime would send chills down my spine. Half a year after the war ended, she told me about her status and the magical…worms that were implanted inside her body along with the sexual abuse she had suffered as a 'side effect'. Luckily, Tosaka-san made a potion that droved the worms out from the same entryway that it had entered the body. Even today, I felt nauseous remembering the mess it made. I can't look in the toilet the same way again.

Looking at her smile right now, it's hard to believe that her pursuit of happiness landed in front of my door.

"Itadakimasu."

Today, the sky looked endlessly deep as the clouds flutter around, just minding their own business. The rice was tasty as usual, along with the perfectly fried eggs and onions.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Taiga asked the white-haired girl that was sitting across from her.

"Nothing, just looking for a club that I could join. Maybe chess." She replied with her mouth full. Something that Sakura disapproved.

"Ilya. Don't speak with your mouth full." She waved her chopsticks towards her direction.

"Ok." She swallowed all of her food with one gulp.

Everyday goes like this, more or less. We all eat around the table, talk for a few minutes and it all goes silent. Nevertheless, it was calming, the daily scene that unfolded in front of me.

"Gochisōsama." After putting the dishes in the sink, Sakura closed the doors and so, we walked up the streets and up the hill to the school where it overlooks the entire city, expanded with its shopping mall, universities along with technological companies occupying the offices around the central district. The sky is endlessly blue…

"Shirou…"

"Yes, Rin? What's the matter?" She gives the impression of being worried, with her hands on her head while we were walking up the hills, ignoring the usual stares.

"Well…you are coming home late today, right? Since it's that day…" she said while staring at the ground. My heart panged at those words.

"Yes. That's right. Sakura will cook dinner tonight and I'll come home late around nine. Make sure that Ilya goes to sleep after she eats dinner." My voice turned into monotone.

Yeah, it's today. Saber disappeared today and left me alone, along with everybody else. An empty void that will not be filled. In those fifteen days, I known her, cherished her, and loved her. This thought ran though my mind repeatedly as I was changing my shoes.

"Good morning, Emiya-kun."

"Ah. Good morning, Issei."

The usual routine continues as both of us were walking down the hallway, going to homeroom.

"Hey, Emiya. Did you knew that today, there will be an unusual phenomenon in the sky?" He pointed up to show his point.

"Yes, please do." I tried to get my mind off of Saber but am failing.

"Today, three objects will align over the world, which are Venus, Jupiter and the moon. The priests in the temple were in a hurry since this was an event that happened once or twice in a life time. Is'nt it interesting that we would look at it ourselves?"

Not if Saber isn't here. "Yeah. Seems pretty interesting."

With that, I took my seat and roll call began.

----------

The sun shined on my face, as I lay on the ground, in a lush forest looking over the city. The Holy Grail has some pretty amazing powers. Looking at my now naked, youthful body, it was a major difference from what the Alchemist's Stone or the Potion of Immortality can do. Even though I look like a high school student by today's standard, it feels alright. I could get used to this. Spotting a rag in front of me, I picked it up to see that it was…a white robe. To be more specific, it was clothing that looked like it was from those RPG games I've been hearing about.

"What the hell!? Do the Elder's think I could walk around in this in broad daylight? Either they must hate me or they have a very crude sense of humor. Get with the program, guys!" Birds flew from the direction where I was standing. There, I lay in wait, distraught, for the moon to start its daily waning…

----------

The sun began to set as I crossed the fork in the road and went up to Ryudo Temple, where a tombstone lies behind the lake. The wind howled, and in response, the trees swayed and wept. On the tombstone lie the words that were carved deeply onto its surface…

_Arturia Pendragon_

_We shall remember you for everything that you achieved in your short live._

_May you seek enlightenment in Avalon._

_Our hearts are one and we shall cherish you, always._

It was concealed by Rin as it would be unexplainable if people saw this in a sacred and holy site such as this. Flowers grew on the plains that once occupied the Holy Grail and the darkness that corrupted the souls of many. The trees swayed as if it was crying for her return. Laying the flowers in front of the tombstone, I sat down and waited. After a few hours, the sun began setting down, and the sky started opening up, as a display of light began to shine though. Aurora bounced around the endless night, as if it was celebrating the planet's alignment. Wiping off the dirt off my pants, I start to go, a feeling of unease stuck on my heavy chest.

----------

The sun went down as it does every day. Once the blazing rock was out of sight, the immense aurora erupted out of nowhere, making a spectacular light show. The wind, the darkness and the earth felt so good. Moving every part of my body to see that it functioned, as it is, I started my descent down the lush mountain and into the metropolis known as Fuyuki City. The bridge and the building seem pretty interesting, more technology then I would have ever thought in my brief lifetime. The sight of those butcher shops and fish markets, however, revolted me. Humans contaminate the land for their own selfish greed and never give back to the earth. Never respected, always disposed of, the spirits that once occupied the life circle turn into haunts until they become a part of the life energy that the Servants of the Holy Grail Wars utilize. However, ever since _she _destroyed the artifact two times, those spirits would continue to occupy the earth's magic powers. But there is another way to use those spirits that has less bloodshed. The magic users that were part of history for thousands of years, preventing the buildup of the earth's magic system, like an unclogged artery. The bad thing is that out of the huge population known as humans, only around a thousand families that either have the knowledge or the skills of magic. In rare cases, one would accidentally stumble upon it, like when the person is in a magic source for a long period of time or short periods of time over 80 years. It's a shame that the Church continues to hunt down those that know of magic.

However, there was an outburst of energy that was around Fuyuki City ever since three of the Holy Grail Wars occurred in this area. Not even the High Court knows the source or the cause of why this happened. If I find any information about the cause of the outbreak, my position might be even equal to Merlin's. As this simple thought brought a smile on my face, I continued to walk in the direction of my objective, the Emiya household. Yet, a red-haired male in front of me was walking in the same path as me for the last five minutes. Walking up to him, I putted my hand on his shoulders and…

----------

"Are you Emiya-kun?" The faint whisper echoed in the air around me, and my body felt like it was chilled in a bucket of ice water. I replied with slight terror in my voice.

"Yes. Do you have any business with me?"

Turning around, the person that was behind me was actually a blond haired girl with different eye colors that looked like she was the same age as me. The only thing that was suspicious was the cloths that she was wearing. It looked like she was a White Mage from Final Fantasy.

"Yes. Emiya-kun, you are a magician, correct?"

The straightforward sentence triggered a switch in my body. It wasn't the switch of tracing or materializing. No, it was the natural switch of danger, as every fiber of my being was yelling at me to run away.

"Who are you?"

----------

"Don't worry. I am not here to harm you. My name is Riku Takada. I am here to go to your house, as an order of the Magic Association." Telling him a little white lie won't harm him anyway. Besides, he's going to know my true identity sooner or later if he is as good as his files say. Handing him a paper with the stamp of the Magic Association, he began to relax.

"Okay, come with me. When we get to my house, I want every single detail about this investigation." With that, he started to run towards his house. I began to use the wind magic to overcome his speed. However, there was one problem. "I can't use my magic?"

After a few seconds, I started to run after Emiya. "Wait for me!"

----------

Seeing that Takada-san hadn't run as fast as me, I started to unlock the door. Yet, there were sounds of struggle inside the house. What if Ilya was being attacked by a rouge magic user? I couldn't do anything then. The thief would be burned into a crisp. Nevertheless, I opened the door to see a familiar figure in front of me, lying on the doorstep, dressed in her regular cloths. My eyes couldn't believe my sight. "Saber?"

Stirring around, she started to come around, opening her eyes. "Shirou, is that really you?" Comfort spread all around me. Saber…is back. Alive.

"Yes. You're back, Arturia. Welcome home."

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, Saber in my lap and me looking at her as warmth started to come back to her body. The moment was interrupted soon, as the door opened followed with a crack.

"Ahh. You're a fast runner, Emiya-kun. Next time, take it easy on me." Takada-san was panting between each word as she said that sentence. However, Saber's face paled once again at the sight of her and pointed towards her direction. "You…"

"Ah, forgive my manners." The person known as Takada went down on one knee and began speaking with utter respect. "My name is Morgan Le Fay, Your Majesty. With our regards of the Round Table and the High Court, welcome back, King Arthur…." And smiled at Saber "….but let me assure you, your wish was granted and so was mine…Onee-chan."

----------

_That concludes 'Chapter 1: Pacis Vel Chaos?'. If anybody has been wondering, 'pacis' and 'vel' are 'peace' and 'or' in English. If you piece them together, you get 'Peace or Chaos?' However, I couldn't find the Latin translation for 'chaos' since it originated from Greek. As always, I appreciate all reviews that you send. I will continue to incorporate mythology into the story, along with other tidbits of mine. My friend in my class once said 'Mythology is only crappy history that never existed.' I feel bad for him since we are learning about mythology and currently reading 'The Odyssey'. Even though it's very confusing, it's a good read if you decipher it all. If you were wondering why it took me around twelve days for me to type this up, I could only tell you that it involves a little brother, homework and project that are piling up along with upcoming volunteer duties. Who said life in New York City was easy? By the way, sara haruko takenouchi kamiya (That's a long name.), don't worry. I will keep this along the lines of the Fate route and BeatleBomb, I have no clue who you were thinking of but tell me, because I am very interested. Plus, I need some ideas so I could keep this interesting. Since Christmas is coming up, I might post a Christmas bonus at the end of the next chapter. Until then, ja ne. - Shimata_


	3. Chapter 2: Chaotic Symphony

Chapter 2: Chaotic Symphony

_Author's Note: Hello, everyone!! If you're wondering what the delay was, well, it's hard to explain the situation that I'm in but I just hope that it won't affect you from reading this! So many people viewing my story. Even though most of them are from the U.S., the massive possibilities that you can do on the Internet always fascinates me. Hong Kong, Spain, Singapore, France, The UK, Mexico, the list goes on and on. This will soon hit the 500'th hit milestone, a first for me. Hope that you can support me and this story for months to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Fate/ stay night doesn't belong to me. It belongs solely to Type-Moon a.k.a Notes. May they continue to produce fine games for a thousands year. Just kidding, but I was serious about the disclaimer. _

_----------_

"….."

"….."

It has been like this for the last few minutes. Saber and her 'sister' were staring each other for the last ten minutes, trying to wear each other out. The chains of Saber's personality were all released, as a vein popped on her forehead. Finally, I spoke.

"Um, tea, anyone?"

The 'sister' spoke.

"Yes, Emiya-kun."

Standing up, I headed towards the kitchen to clear my head, after all that happened. Saber came back in my house, and her 'sister' found me a few blocks from my front door. A sigh coursed though out my body. Morgan le Fay. A legendary figure and was considered a fairy among the common people during the reign of King Arthur. She was also the step-sister of King Arthur, and was one of the four sorceresses that carried him to Avalon, even though she was one of his enemies. Knowing Saber, this is going to be a long night.

"Here's your tea."

"Thank you."

Looking towards Saber, she spoke.

"So, Arturia, didn't seen you for a long time. How long was it, several hundred years?" She said as she began drinking her tea.

"If you count those years that you made chaos within my people, it's several hundred and ten years." She retorted.

Silence once again reigned. I had to do something.

"Why don't we go to sleep and talk about this in the morning? All of us must be tired from today."

Two immediate nods. I continued.

"Morgan, why don't you use the guest room? It is warm enough there for you to go to sleep, despite that it's separated from the rest of the house."

"Ok. See you in the morning. Good night, Emiya-kun. Good night, Onee-chan." Morgan rested the empty tea cup on the table and started leaving the room.

"You don't need to call me Emiya-kun. Just call me Shirou."

"Ok. Good night, Shirou." She said before going in the direction of the guest room with Saber, guiding her.

A few minutes later, Saber returned with a worried expression on her face.

"Saber, what's wrong?"

"……Nothing. It's just that the Holy Grail Wars was over for…?" She looked at me with a perplexed glance.

I responded. "It has been two years now."

"Two years. You don't need to call me by my class name, just call me by my real name." Saber, no, Arturia, smiled, and my heart became warm by it's radiance.

"Sure. Go to sleep, now. Your futon is still there, where you left it so there's no need to do anything except blow off some dust from it."

"Yeah. Good night, Shirou." She left.

…Somehow, this feels very nostalgic. I went to my room, hearing the snap of the door that connects Saber's door and mine, and went to sleep.

----------

"_Oni-chan."_

"…arg…"

"_Oni-chan. Wake up."_ A familiar voice interrupted my sleep.

"I don't want to."

"_But you got to make breakfast…It's your turn to cook." _

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up. Ilya, get out of the room." Opening my eyes, I saw that today was a sunny day. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and before heading towards the kitchen, I checked on Arturia.

"Hey, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Opening the door that separated our rooms, I saw that she was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ok, Shirou." After folding her futon under the window, we began walking out the bedroom door until a little figure crashed head-first on Saber's bosom.

"Saber! You're back!" Ilya was rubbing her face on Saber's cloths back and forth, tears escaping her eyes while she hugged her back.

"Yes… I'm back." Arturia smiled.

----------

When we arrived at the dining room, there was a simultaneous uproar of voices caused by the people that were occupying the table in the middle of the room.

"Saber! You're back! I thought you were gone!" Rin stand up abruptly, knocking over her cup of tea.

"You're back…You're here for another visit from England?" Fujimura-sensei kept on eating the egg rolls that were on the table, knowing that Saber has a huge appetite.

"Saber, you're back." A look of astonishment was shed on Sakura's face. I can't blame her. We all thought that she was gone/dead. Seeing her alive was the same as rising from the dead.

"Actually, I'll be staying here in Fuyuki City for an education. I'll be living with Shirou for the time being. Please take good care of me."

Chopsticks fell from Sensei's hands. A look of astonishment on everybody's faces. I had a feeling that they were expecting this for some time.

"Hey, Shirou! Where's the shampoo!?"

A familiar figure walked into the dining room, half naked and was wearing a towel around her waist, wet from the shower. It was Morgan.

Fujimura-sensei spoke first.

"Shirou. Who is this girl?" She spoke with such rage that I could see the vein pulsing away on her forehead and an image of an angry tiger eating a deer behind her.

Before I could make up an excuse, Morgan sat down, still wet, and began to talk.

"Excuse my interruption. I am Saber's sister and I am also here for an education in Fuyuki City. I met Shirou's father while he was in his travels and I took him as my role model as such. As a result, I came here so I could live under the same roof with the guidance of Shirou. Please take good care of me."

Fujimura-sensei was going to speak until Morgan said,

"Do you have any objections, as you are Shirou's legal guardian, am I correct?"

She replied. "Ok, ok. I will register you in the school as transfer students and I'll ask my grandfather to make you legal residents of this house. Is that clear?"

Morgan and Saber nodded.

"Good. Now it's time to go to school. You two, get ready so you could come with me and I could register you in the school's office." Taiga stood up and stomped away, the aura changed from absolute zero to normal. Everybody stood up and hurried, not to keep Sensei waiting. Rin gave Morgan some of her cloths and she went back to the bathroom, coming out a minute later all dry and dressed.

"So, shall we go?" A grin appeared in her face and we went out, leaving Ilya behind to lock the door.

Sakura and Rin were looking at me as we were walking to school, unknowingly to Saber's and Morgan's attention.

"I'll explain to you later." I said to them and rushed towards school, so I won't have a misunderstanding about them.

----------

In the school office, everything is usual as ever. People greeting each other. Teachers drinking coffee. Tests being graded. The only thing that was out of place today was the fact that two foreign students were walking behind me, waiting for me to speak.

"Ah, Fujimura-sensei. What did you come to me about this time?" The principal said.

"We have two foreign exchange students that want to have an lessons in our school." I pointed towards Saber and her sister. He nodded.

"Of course. Anybody can attend our school as long they want a proper education. Fill out the forms for them and they can attend school tomorrow." He handed me four sheets of paper. Closing the door behind me, we walked towards my desk.

"Name?"

"Arturia "Saber" Pendragon." "Morgan Pendragon but put down Riku Takada."

"Age?"

"16."

"Origin of Birth?"

"England."

"Parents?" The answer for this question surprised me.

The person known as Riku spoke. "We're both orphans."

After filling out the rest of the sheet, I gave it to the principal and said to the sisters, "Go back home. You will officially start school tomorrow, is that clear?" Both of them nodded.

"Good. Now run along and I'll see you at dinner." They went out the door as the morning bell rang. School was starting and I picked up my books and headed towards homeroom.

----------

The afternoon bell rang and school was out, save for the club members that were in the archery club. Ayako released her arrow and it pierced though the air, hitting in the middle of the target. She was still the best one of the archery club but if Shirou was hadn't had his arm injury; I would put my money on him.

"Stand up. Bow." The members did what they were told and went home.

"Ayako. Try to put a little more effort into it. Even if you could shoot it in the middle easily, that doesn't mean that you should slack off."

"Yes. Fujimura-sensei. I will listen to your advice. Good bye." She left.

"Now then…time to put these away." The bows were slightly used, worn out from years of use. The tip on the arrows are starting to get dull.

"After we get a decent budget, we can actually afford it."

After removing the clothing and putting everything into the closet, I went out and locked the door. Looking over the school grounds, I remember the scene two years ago…

----------

_Taking out my key, the last of the members went out the door. Sakura will cook Chinese food today so I'm looking forward to it. Walking towards the entrance, I saw that there was a combination of blue and red lights flashing in the courtyard. Peeking around the corner, I saw Rin who was barking out orders to the person that was next to her. He was wearing a red shirt, pants that matched with it and had white hair. The person that was ten yards away from them had a spear, donned with blue clothing and blue hair. Their weapons pierced the air and shockwaves could be felt though the ground. The mere aura can make one have goose bumps. _

"_It must be the joint project between the drama club and movie club. Yeah…" I muttered to myself as the blue figure rushed towards a figure, which was now running towards the school. "Well, I should'nt interrupt them. Besides, some Kung Pao chicken is waiting for me." That single thought was stronger then my curiosity and I walked towards Shirou's house. However, he wasn't anywhere in sight that night…_

---------

At the culture festival that year, the joint project between the two clubs was canceled so I never got to see the completed movie. It's a shame, really. I really wanted to see it. Putting in the key for Shirou's door, I opened it…

"I'm back! Shirou, is dinner ready because I'm starv-"

…only to have a frying pan hit my face.

----------

_Few minutes earlier…_

_----------_

"…and that's how Saber got into this world, along with me." I stopped telling the account of how my sister and I got back onto Earth, but judging by the looks on the others in the room, I could tell that they were not convinced, save for Shirou.

"I don't believe you." The person known as Rin said her response straight out. The other two agreed. "There can't be an Empyrean, it only exists in religion!"

I replied. "You know, for a magus that studied most of her life, you're pretty thickheaded. People think that magic doesn't exists, but we're here, right?"

She remained silent. The purple haired girl proceeded to speak to me.

"How do we know that you are truly Morgan le Fay? For all we know, you can be anybody!" She said while slamming her fist onto the table.

"Well, you acknowledged the existence of Saber as King Arthur, and yet you can't acknowledge the existence of Morgan le Fay?"

The person called Sakura remained quiet. Looking over towards the white haired girl, I noticed something that was very unusual. She was a Homunculus. A violation of nature itself. It's like the magic variation of stem cell research.

"So…you are a descendent of the Einzbern family? I could tell just by looking at you."

She remained quiet. Her personality is the same as Lizleihi, which was proof enough that she was the vessel for the Fuyuki Holy Grail. Now, to see if she really retained some memories.

"So, do you remember when you landed in that pile of horse dung that was in the fields?"

Her face ran red and went to the kitchen, holding a frying pan and a knife.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" She threw it with such force that the knife went though the wall by half it's length. Knowing that I can't use my magic and an angry Einzbern member has a frying pan on her left hand, I knew that this wasn't going to end well. I ran though the house and tried to open the front door when she spotted me.

"NOW I GOT YOU!" She threw the frying pan and I ducked. At that same moment, the door opened.

"I'm back! Shirou, is dinner ready because I'm starv-" The teacher was cut off as the pan made full contact with her face, knocking her back onto the sidewalk. The sound of her falling was enough for Einzbern to snap back to reality.

"Sensei! Are you alright!?" Sakura ran up towards her teacher, bandages in her hands.

"Don't worry, her skull is already dense enough." Rin knew that it hurt but ignored it.

"Morgan. Go to the kitchen and get a pack of ice. You can find it in the freezer." Shirou rushed towards her and Saber tried to wake her back up.

"God help me…" I said as I got the pack of ice that Shirou wanted and hurried towards the teacher. Let's just hope my stay here would be more peaceful…

----------

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay but since my finals are coming up; I could make the next chapter in the next week. Also, early Chinese New Year!  
It's next week. Gong Hey Fat Choy! May you have happiness and wealth!

EDIT: I fixed the Fujimura typo. Thanks, XxMisaki EndouxX. It's a good thig that there are people like you who look at details in the world. I've made a a lot of typos recently so thanks for your help.


	4. Chapter 3: A Brand New Start

**Chapter 4: A Brand New Start**

**----------**

**Disclaimer: **Fate/Stay Night doesn't belong to me, and any character that is shown on this chapter doesn't belong to me. The student that appears randomly on this chapter doesn't belong to me or anybody else as it was only a figment of my imagination.

**----------**

"…so that's the reason why you threw the frying pan at her, all because she said she's better at cooking? Why you little…" Fujimura-sensei started stretching Ilya's cheeks apart in a comical way. It has been a few hours since the incident and the wound that was on her head was bandaged over. We had to give her a fake explanation of why Ilya threw the frying pan when Fujimura woke up. Even so, the feast that was laid in front of us didn't comfort one bit despite the fact that her chopsticks were going towards another dish every two seconds.

"Make sure you girls go to sleep early, ok?" Fujimura-sensei pointed towards Saber and Morgan who was sitting together on the opposite side of the table. Both of them nodded in response. She pointed towards me.

"…and Shirou, you should take control of them better, they are living in your house."

I spoke to her in monotone. "Yes, Sensei." Satisfied with my answer, she wolfed down the remains of her rice, said "Good-bye." and went out the door as it closed with a gentle snap. After a few minutes of silence, we cleaned up, putting the leftovers of our dinner in the refrigerator and the dishes in the sinks. Sakura went out after helping me wash the plates while Ilya, Saber and Morgan was watching T.V. as she said "I'll be going now." and closed the door, locking it before going home. With that, we went to take a shower, with Morgan first as she was the one who was traumatized today, then Saber, Ilya and lastly me. After changing, I went into my futon, as everyone went into their respective rooms, and went to sleep, preparing for the chaos that lies ahead…

----------

"_Arturia is gone, Morgan."_

_A long bearded man wearing a long blue robe was seen comforting a blonde female around the age of sixteen. Even though the corridor was dimly lit, everything was still clear, as if this happened yesterday. As soon as the man's hand touched Morgan's shoulder, she shook it off, tears falling from her pale face._

"_Merlin, what kind of trickery are you telling me? You told me to come here just to tell me this? This isn't like you…" Her voice trailed into a whisper. The person known as Merlin sighed upon hearing this._

"_Morgan, I'm faithfully telling you the truth. The person known as King Arthur…is dead. She gave her life, kept her honour above all." Soon after the sentence fell out of his mouth, Morgan grabbed his collar and shoved him into a wall, screaming._

"_Honour is no use if the person is gone! She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't!_

_Unfazed by her attack, Merlin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her._

"_She is gone! She is gone! Morgan, you must accept this fact!"_

_She kept on shaking her head, denying this fact._

"_If you don't believe me, go to the garden."_

_With that, Morgan ran up the stone stairs, with Merlin following her slowly._

_----------_

_In the middle of the fields and fields of flowers, there was something that stands out from the rest. In the middle of a sunflower patch lies a body that donned armor, carvings were etched upon it. Radiance could be seen from the body, as if a candle was lighting her up._

_It was Arturia's body. _

_The clouds started rumbling and rained started pouring out, soaking Morgan and Arturia's carcass. Merlin patted her on the shoulder. _

"_My child, you said that honour is of no use when she is gone? That may be true, but tell me, what do you see on your sister other then the king that ruled Great Britain?"_

_Morgan went towards the wet body, and inspected her as if the body would break with a single touch and said,_

"_She's…smiling…"_

_Merlin nodded. He spoke._

"_Yes, she died not as a person that had the hopes of every citizen of Britannia, neither as a warrior nor a king. She died happily, with a smile on her face."_

_With that, she cried, as tears and raindrops fell from her face, wailing on her sister's body as if everything she had stored inside of her was pouring out._

_Merlin walked up to her and patted her on the back, and walked with her towards the castle's entrance. As the rain fell heavier, the sunflowers began to wilt and the petals flew away as a gust of wind came…and everything faded away._

_----------_

At that moment, my daily 'alarm clock' woke me up.

"Oni-chan…get up." Ilya shook me. I turned around in my futon.

"I get it, Ilya." Hearing her footsteps go out the door, I got up, stretching and opening up the curtains, seeing that today will be another sunny day. I got dressed while thinking.

"The dream that I saw…Its Morgan's dream, so why I am seeing it? I saw Saber's dream but that was because she was my Servant and I was her Master. That always happens in the Holy Grail War, but then how…" Sounds of struggle could be heard from the other side of the door, where Saber was.

I knocked on it.

"Arturia, are you ok?" There was a faint response.

"Yes, but I seem to be stuck…"

"Stuck in what?" I started to open the door until her response stopped me.

"…in my bra…" I could only say, "I'll be waiting for you in the living room then." before closing the door and went to sit with Rin, Sakura, and Ilya as the breakfast was already made by Sakura. Pan-fried eggs, toast, a few slices of ham and a carton of milk was on the table. When we began to eat, a thought struck my mind as a slice of toast hung on my mouth.

"Whear isa mopkin?" Everyone looked at me when Rin said, "Where is mudkip? Really, Shirou, don't speak with your mouth full." as she rested her head on her hand.

"Sorri." I swallowed the toast and said the question again.

"Where is Morgan?" I had to drink a cup of tea so the bread could go down.

"Ah, if you're looking for Morgan, she's at the guest room, wearing the school uniform that I gave her. I think Arturia is doing the same. Here they come now." She pointed towards the hallway behind me. As I turned, I thought that they would be models if they weren't resurrected heroic spirits from the sixth century. After eating breakfast, we continued our daily routine, as Ilya locked the door as we leaved with two more additions.

Unfortunately, as we went up the road that leads up to Fuyuki High, every student that we past would steal a glance towards Saber, who was confused why they were looking at her, and Morgan, who was grinning. Saber walked up to me and grabbed my arm while asking me, "Shirou, why are they looking at me? There's nothing wrong with me, right?"

I only said, "Arturia, just ignore them. They are surprised that two foreign exchange students are transferring here." as she would be more confused if I said nothing was wrong with her. Saber accepted my answer and continued to walk up the hill while holding my arm.

----------

"Ok, we have two exchange students today. Come on in." Fujimura-sensei waved towards Saber and Morgan, who walked in. At the mere sight of them, everybody started talking.

"Hey, be quiet!" The class went silent. Maybe it's because of her vein pulsing on her forehead?

"Let me introduce to you Arturia and Morgan Pendragon but you can call her Riku. They are both foreign exchange students who came from a high-class family in England and came here to see our education system along with our diverse culture."

Both of them bowed and lifted their skirts slightly while crossing one foot with the other.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Fujimura looked at her papers and continued speaking.

"Ok, Arturia, you can sit in the third seat on the fourth row and Morgan can sit in the fourth seat on the fifth row." Looking up from her sheet, she realized something and slammed herself on the blackboard on her back. Coughing, she said something else.

"In other words...Arturia, you sit next to Shirou, and Morgan, you sit behind…Shirou."

Everyone looked at my direction, except they were looking at the back of my head as I was staring out the window, trying to avert their gazes, as if they were Medusa's. Scraping of chairs could be head as Saber made her seat next to me and so did Morgan.

"Ok, now we have…" Fujimura glanced over her paper. "Sex education. We will continue where we left off last week." as she wrote down notes for us to copy.

"Can anybody tell me why protection should be used? Yes, Takano-san?" She pointed at the only hand that was raised.

A student from the first row stands up. "We should use protection because it is safer and has fewer effects." He sat down. Fujimura nodded.

"Yes, good answer." She wrote down what he said on the board. "Yes, Morgan? You have a question?" A hand was raised behind me.

"Yes, Fujimura-sensei. Can you tell me what did people from the medieval times use as protection?" She was calm while Sensei stuttered with the piece of chalk that was barely on her hands.

"U-um, they might have use animal skin for protection as some that are on the market today are made from the same material. However, they aren't as effective because they have pores, making the chances of prevention lower." She continued to write down but Morgan kept on speaking.

"Sensei, can you tell me what did people from the medieval times prefer?"

Shocked by this, Fujimura-sensei regained her balance shortly and spoke.

"Well, I don't know as I don't think there were any recorded pictures of people making out from ancient times." Some laughed at the comment. "…However, do you know, Morgan?" Fujimura-sensei grinned, not expecting an answer from the fairy.

Morgan said her answer while being composed.

"Yes, I know. They like it raw."

The whole class froze in place, as if the temperature had gone down to absolute zero.

Fujimura again stuttered, breaking the ice. "D-do you have any basis for that?"

Morgan smiled and said "I just know." and sat down, resuming the lesson with only scribbles that came from the disintegrating piece of chalk that was being rubbed against the blackboard with massive friction.

----------

The bell rang and it was time to go home. Shirou stretched, packed up his textbooks and tried to wake Saber up from her deep sleep. She began sleeping during Math and kept on mumbling about "takoyaki" and "tonkatsu".

"Hey, Saber, wake up." He kept on shaking her.

I walked up to Sister and Shirou after I placed my books in my bag.

"You need some help?" Emiya-kun nodded. Placing my mouth next to her ear, I spoke.

"Hey, Arturia. Merlin is going to make you a pig again if you don't wake up." With that, Sis woke up, with a drop of saliva hanging from her mouth.

"Here, you need it here." Shirou gave her a tissue and pointed where her drool was. She wiped it, but stared it at the pool of saliva on her table.

"Here, you really need it more then I do." I gave her a pack of napkins that I had in my pocket.

"Thanks." She wiped the drool off and threw it into the garbage can as we went out the door.

Fujimura-sensei walked up to us and told us that she'll be home after club activities ended before walking towards a wooden shack.

"Morgan, I have a question for you." Shirou said while making sure that Rin, Sakura and Sister were walking ahead of us.

"Shoot." I relaxed and putted my bag over my shoulder.

"How do you feel about your sister?"

Nothing came into my mind.

"Why are you asking me this?" This sentence barely went out of my mouth.

"I saw your dream. Rather, it was your memory."

"…What did you saw?" Emotions gathered in me, not sure what to do.

"…A dead body." Shirou looked ahead and I knew what he was talking about.

The lifeless body of King Arthur.

"…Tell me, Shirou. Do you have anyone that you wanted to save in your short lifetime?"

He looked down, wandering in his mind. "Yes. Yes, I have."

"Do you ever wish that you wanted that person to come back?"

His hand turned into a fist.

"Yes…"

"You know how I felt when Sister died then. I may be a fairy that turned into a human, I may be a person that has immense magical energy at my disposal but nothing, no charm, no concoction, no spell can ever bring a person back to life as soon the spirit had crossed the gates between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

We stopped at an intersection where the street lights were red. Saber was happily chatting with Rin and Sakura.

"Knowing that, I could only wander on the face of the earth for centuries before dying. I've met countless people, many died soon after meeting me."

The light turned green. We walked towards the direction of the house.

"I helped those who suffered under ruthless kings, gathered support against the czar while fighting his royal mages, and traveled to far, foreign lands. However, there was nothing that would bring someone back to life, only one but it was possible after centuries after my death. …What's the use of these hands, stained with blood, if I can bring the one precious to me back to life?" Looking at my hands, tears started pouring out of my eyes, but I wiped them away as we went towards the entrance of Shirou's house. He patted me on the back that same way Merlin did.

"However, your wish came true. She is alive and you are here with her. That's all that matters." He smiled, and went towards the living room. I could only feel grateful towards him.

"Shirou, I'll be in my room until dinner is ready, ok?" He gave a brief nod before going around the corner.

I walked towards my room, but there was a feeling that I surely felt before, when I was traveling in Asia.

"It can't be…" As I deactivated the double-layered magical barrier that surrounding my room, there was a trace of foreign energy before disappearing. As I opened the door, traces of crimson red was mixed in the darkness. Barely seeing anything, I turned on the lights.

After a few seconds, the message that was printed on the wall was now visible.

"_Thou knowth yourself, messenger of the heavens._

_Be aware that you are only a mortal, a mere human being, not a god._

_May death comes to you, Morgan le Fay…" _

The rune that was underneath the message was written with blood, with a snake eating itself, and in the middle of it…

"Ilya…"

I rushed towards her, holding a potion in my hands. However, her body convulsed before speaking with another's voice.

"May you die, you traitor."

Ilya laughed, until I smashed a magical concoction on her head some seconds later and she fainted.

"It may not be exorcism but it's still effective."

Looking at the message, I could only sigh. "I guess I'm not going to get a break after all…" as I collapsed on the rune, exhausted. Deep sleep was cast over me…as the darkness enveloped my mind…

----------

Author's Note: Well, another chapter done as promised in the time period I promised. A little late, but as always, I hope you guys like it and review as much as possible. However, I'm stuck in a rut as I don't know whether to make this a slice-of-life or an action genre. Give me your opinion in your review and I'll appreciate it very much. Now off to Mabinogi~

~Shimata


	5. Chapter 4: Prelude of the Past

Chapter 5: Prelude of the Past

The light started shining thought the curtain, as the sun began shining over the horizon. Even as this daily miracle is happening, the two cold bodies were now in their respective futons as Rin went back into Morgan's room after carrying Ilya into her room.

"Who would do something like this?"

She could only shake her head, as I was sitting on the floor, both of us staring at the crimson mark that was left behind. A cryptic rune with no meaning what-so-ever. Rin flipped though a book that looked worn out and shook her head again.

"Nothing. This is something that isn't in my books. None of these runes doesn't have the slightest resemblance with this one."

I could only sigh. I placed my hand on the words that were etched on the wall.

"…death come upon you…" I could only mumble this under my breath before Sakura's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Sister! Shirou! It's time to eat!"

As we walked though the hall with a aura of melancholy and arrived in the living room, everyone was there, save for Fujimura-sensei and the two victims. Even though the breakfast was delicious, that fact didn't cheer us up as we ate. Fujimura-sensei noticed this and asked us.

"Why are you guys like this? Cheer up, won't ya?" She said as she started to pat Saber's back violently with enough power to push her face into her rice bowl. Saber looked the other way and talked to Taiga.

"Sensei, both Sister and Ilya are out with a severe cold."

Sensei's voice was raised up a level.

"Really? Are they ok?" She stood up suddenly while Rin tried to calm her down.

"Yes, Sensei. They are ok. It isn't enough for them to be checked in a hospital so you don't need to worry."

She sat back down and started to eat the rest of her rice as no one made conversation as we putted two dishes onto the table for Morgan and Ilya and left the house in complete silence.

----------

The click of the door was the first sound I heard as I awoke from my slumber. …Great. First thing I woke up, I was thinking of Snow White. I had the urge to slap my hand on my head when looking at the rune that was on the wall since last night.

"Heh. I guess I have some unfinished business to do. Dam it…"

I collapsed on the futon and laid there for a few minutes until I decided to check the house. As I walked to the kitchen, there were two plates filled with egg rolls, rice, smoked fish and some pickled veggies with a card between them. I picked up the card and began reading it.

_Morgan, we were all worried about you when we saw you lying on the floor. It almost seemed like both of you were dead. After cleaning you guys up, we putted you in your futons so you could get some sleep. You don't need to go to school since we already told Sensei that you guys had a cold. Maybe you can explain this to us when we get back, ok?_

I looked at the back of the card and it was signed, Sakura.

I could only sigh. "What am I going to do…" I began trailing towards Ilya's room.

Opening the door to her room, she was still sleeping soundly. I sat next to her and shook her a little to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up, Little Miss Sunshine. Time to smell the coffee."

She was still sleeping despite shaking her for two minutes straight. An idea came to my head, as if the gods is helping me. A few minutes later, I was banging on the frying pan with the ladle that was previously in the sink.

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Groaning was heard from Ilya, as she rubbed her eyes and stared at me, pouting.

"What time is it?"

I replied. "It's nine in the morning. Get up and eat breakfast before it gets any colder."

She obeyed as she shoved me out the door and closing it with a load snap. I walked towards the living room, removing the plastic wrap from a plate and started eating the rice. Ilya came in after a few minutes and started eating in silence.

I spoke. "Ilya."

She glanced towards me, with the chopsticks still in her mouth. "Yes?"

"What happened yesterday?" The egg roll stopped halfway from her mouth as she gently put it down and looked towards the window.

"I was just watching t.v. as usual and was going to study when I heard a sound from your room. I went in and…" Ilya lowered her head.

"…It happened so fast. The person attacked me before I had the chance to use a spell and used his sword to hit me on the head."

I placed my cup of tea gently. My hands were formed into fists under the table. My mind was filled with curses that I wanted to use against the attacker. I could only ask her one more question.

"What did the person looked like?"

She scratched the back of her head in confusion. "The only thing I could remember that he had a red helmet with wings on the side."

I could only gasp for air. That person…is here. Here in Fuyuki City. I could only grin as laughter was stuck in my windpipe. That fool…I taught him everything he knows and cared for him. Now, he's back. Here… to take my life. I smiled. I wiped my hands on my lap and stood up, holding the bowls that once held my breakfast and putted it in the sink.

"Ilya, watch some t.v. and I'll come back as soon as I can. Is there any milk in the fridge?" Her voice trailed from the living room.

"No, there isn't any."

I replied. "Then I'll go out and buy some while I'm at it."

"Ok." With that, I donned my jacket and shoes and went out the door with a two thousand yen in my pocket.

"The market was…this way." Even though it was three days ago, my memory of the city was blurred.

'I guess this body really has its faults…' I could only sigh at this thought as I made my way up the hill.

However, the sight that awaited me wasn't the city or a convenience store. It was a tall, white church, basked in the sunlight. Even though the sight was majestic, I couldn't help but lurch at the mere sight of it. I walked in and saw the holy cross that is well known in the four corners of the world. Nevertheless, it was ironic as I knew the gruesome sight that awaits me. I went down a staircase and saw it. Rotting bodies of forgotten children of the past, here hanged like boars in a butcher shop, were being held in the basement. Blood stained the stone floor and the smell of flesh waft into my nose. Among the decomposing bodies was a small, stone goblet.

I sighed.

"A failed prototype of the Holy Grail, huh." I picked it up and examined it.

"Of course, this looks nothing like the real one." Then a thought hit me as a grin was shown on my face.

"This would be useful later so might as well keep it." I stuffed it inside my pocket and went out the church, eventually finding my way to the marketplace, where I bought a whole turkey, some peppers and a gallon of milk.

'Still can't believe people buy stuff with these.' I thought as I gave the cashier the two thousand yen note.

"Thank you for shopping." He gave a brief bow as I was leaving.

"You're welcome…Ikuto." I gave a brief nod to the young boy and walked out.

Checking the local clock, the time read "15:00". Converting it to a twelve hour system, it is 3 PM, and that means everybody out of school by now. I rushed back home, so I could put the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Don't want the milk to spoil. Don't want to experience THAT again." I stick my tongue out in disgust.

I opened the door and went in, went about my usual business from the last few days. Watch t.v., do my homework, argue with Ilya, and watch Sister eat half of the rice from the rice cooker. I stayed silent about the rune for the whole night, even though Sakura was bickering about it. After everyone else went to sleep, I went out of the house, sniffing the night air, wearing a black cloak over my shirt and went towards the direction of the church.

"Ah, a crimson full moon. He always like that, yes, he does." I looked at the remarkable sight that held over me as I ran up the hill, the white building coming into view.

"So…here it is." With that, I went around the building and opened the doors and went in, closing them behind me.

----------

Despite being nighttime and nobody to take care of the church, it was well lit, as every aspect of the building could be seen and a man was praying in the front. As I walked in, he looked at me smiling. He was wearing a simple robe with a cross on the middle, and yet, the sight made my body froze.

He spoke.

"Hello…Mother."

I could only stare at his red eyes and respond.

"Hello, Mordred. Nice moon today, huh?"

He walked to the window and sighed.

"Yes. It is a nice moon…"

He donned his sword and his armor and smirked.

"…for you to die."

I could only walk up a few paces towards him.

"You know, after seeing you after a couple for centuries, I just want to puke."

He looked back at me, mocking me.

"Oh…Mother doesn't like me, the poor git. You're a traitor and always will be."

Mordred jumped on top of the giant cross and pointed his sword at me.

"So…why don't you want to fight me? Come on."

I grabbed a potion from my waist and drank it.

"Ah, I needed that. Well, you want a challenge…"

I threw the empty glass to the side.

"Here it is."

He lunged at me, with his red sword, but I stepped back a couple of paces before he could hit me, leaving a crater on the floor. Mordred swung the sword around him, destroying every one of the pews and leaving massive scratches on the walls as I jumped and landed on the tip of the sword.

"You were always impatient, my child. I taught you everything I know. However, how did you come back? You were dead."

He retaliated and smiled.

"Those idiots at the Church tried to revive me by putting in the broken pieces of Caliburn into this fake body. Even though it was accomplished, I made sure those fools met their doom."

Mordred licked his sword, with pleasure.

"However, how come you didn't help me, your child and helped the enemy, Morgan?"

I stepped back a few paces on the aisle.

"I was her sister, and you were only a creation of my deep hatred. The shadow of Arturia is no more, and only Morgan Le Fay remains."

I continued walking backwards.

"Remember, Mordred, that spell I tried to complete? I tried to teach you it so you would pass it down to another generation."

He scratched his chin and looked at me.

"Ah, yes. Why bring that up?"

I could only smile.

"I just want to show you something that I've learned over these past centuries."

Taking out the wooden cup, filled with holy water, he laughed.

"What is that going to help you?"

I remained silent as he rushed towards me, holding his sword in his left hand. Spilling the water on the ground, I prayed.

_To ye ancient gods, accept my libation and hear my call._

_As a servant of the earth and fairy of the skies, help me with my enemy's fall._

Taking out a dagger, and sliced my wrist as a tiny stream of fresh blood poured onto the ground.

_My blood is your food. My soul is your nectar._

_Accept my body as your offering. Give me the power I deserve._

I floated into the air and my hands glowed, along with the several paper seals I've placed around the building.

_I am a mere witch, with the power to wipe out any._

_However, I'm a servant of God. As I pray in this holy place…_

_Give me the power to create and obliterate. _

The seals turned into ten columns of stone, rising as if it were growing from the earth. My robe turned pale and my arms were outstretched.

_Angel's Fall._

The church that was surrounded by the pillars was immersed in bright illumination as I could hear Mordred's screaming from the prison of light.

"Why? Why turn your back on your son?"

I smiled.

"You are a shadow, nothing else. 'It's better to be loved and forget then never to be loved at all.' Let these words bring some comfort to you…"

His screaming continued as the light became more intense.

"…in Hades."

The columns crumbled and the light pierced the sky, as if it was a spear. The beam disintegrated in a matter of seconds and I gently fell onto the stone pavement.

"Well, I have a new life in front of me…" I mumbled, walking away from the church, as a pile of ashes was blown away with a gust of wind.

----------

Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry that this is kinda rushed. I'm sorry that I didn't update for the last weeks. I'm sorry that I'm not on fanfiction that much. However, it is all because of homework, tests, projects, idiots, parents and a annoying little brother to top it off. Besides, I'm not good in action and…*grin*…I had to come up and idea for the rune, didn't I? Well, see you later and I WILL write slice-of-life from now on. Just…don't expect that much since certain people will take the computer from me. *sigh* Being an author and a student doesn't mix together well. Like always, review and give me your thoughts.

- Shimata


End file.
